fallen
by dance of the angels
Summary: He has been watching over them for over a thousand years, and it has been over a hundred years since they betrayed and tricked him. Law had been chased and hunted ever since and had escaped them time and time again. Until one careless mistake leads to his capture. And now that his capturer has him, he's at a loss at what to do with him.
1. He who governs Death

**hey everyone, I've written this a long time ago, and it just really bothered me so in the end I just decided to put it here because it made more sense this way.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think! XD**

 **Betaed by the incedible DarkSunrise19**

Once upon a time, there was an angel. An angel more dutiful and loyal than any other ever was before. From the day he was born out of the night blue sky and it's golden stars, he had stood beside the lord of all. He stood watch over them of the realm down below and fought of the evils of the other world. But above all, he held the most important of tasks. The task of very death itself. To take the souls and guide them to the lords presence. He stood next to the lord as his left hand, he was known as the angel of death. But for a task this big, he was not alone. Twelve holy beings, angels who unlike himself resided in the realm down below, helped him. They too guided the souls of those who's days had stopped up to the lords realm. But the thing that made those twelve and him fundamentally different lied deeper than one can ever imagine. For he held balance with the lord.

Where the lord held the light of day he held the darkness of the night. Creation to destruction. Life to death. But by no means did that make him evil, no because for the light to shine you need the dark. And for creation to take place you'd need destruction. And most of all. One needs death, for a new life to be born. That was how he and the lord were connected in a circle of rebirth. Those two beings were needed to complete the circle. And since there was no life without death, he indirectly held both in his hands. That fact gave him the right to not only guide but also to judge. Who would live, who would die. When, how, why. All that laid in his and his hands alone. And that made his disappearance all the more disastrous.

All that is known is that one day he went to the realm down below and never returned. The lord and angels wept when they could not find him after an eternity of searching. In the end the lord blamed the inhabitants of the realm down below and in his rage separated his realm from it. Disease and plagues ravaged the now separated world. But, one thing changed the very fate of the now new born world. Ever since the beginning every soul carried a spark of the lords realm in itself. It brought out the best in them and granted eternal happiness even in death with the knowledge of rebirth. But however wonderful that may sound, its greatest gift was for them being able to feel, see and touch the 'veil' that covered the two realms. The magic, and all it brought.

Upon the separation almost everyone lost that spark. The inhabitants of the new world grew afraid of death without the knowledge of rebirth and dark feelings like hatred and jealously were born inside their hearts. They lost sight of the magic and were forever blind from the wonders taking place right next to them. Although the lord had separated both realms he still allowed the souls to enter and leave when they were ready. And as he watched them and the new world he still grieved for his friend and other half, because until this very day, he still hasn't returned to his rightful place beside him.


	2. When it all starts

**Okay so... this is my first story. (really nervous, almost didn't want to post it)**

 **I should warn you that english is not my native language so it may contain (a lot) grammar mistakes.**

 **of course one piece is not mine (duh, I wish)**

 **well, I hope you like it and please feel free to give me tips and such, they're welcome!**

 **thank you for reading and please leave a review (If you like.)**

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the strange colour of his eyes.

Yellow... no, gold he corrected as he looked longer at the picture he held in his hand.

The man in the picture looked straight into the camera, which surprised him. The picture was supposed to be taken in secret.

And yet, the man in the picture had apparently discovered the photographer and had looked challengingly into the lens and even had had the nerve to smirk.

"Trafalgar Law."

Kidd looked up from the picture and stared into the room. There were few people in the chamber he called his office. At the back, out of hearing range stood a few people that he didn't know personally. Probably some underlings that would help him finishing the job. In front of the desk he was sitting behind, stood his subordinate and most trusted friend Killer. He directed his question at the masked, blond haired man in front of him.

"That's his real name?"

"Yeah, apparently he thought that he could use his own name again." the blond man's voice sounded monotone. He was always like that when they were talking about business with other people around, only when the two of them were together would he loosen up a bit and show some emotion in his voice. Sometimes he would even take off his mask.

Kidd frowned. "When was the last time he was seen and where?" he asked the people at the back of the room.

"That would be somewhere around here and 20 to 30 ago now sir, but we would've to check the records to be sure" The answer came from a plain looking guy.

"Tsch" Kidd looked into the direction the sound came from. The sound had come from an big, bulky guy that was now glaring at Kidd.

"Dan!" the plain guy said to the big guy. Kidd could clearly hear the warning coming from that one word and felt the corners of his mouth lift a bit. Not enough to be seen. 'So they do know who I really am' he thought, 'or at least the plain guy does'.

The big guy stopped glaring at Kidd and instead diverted his glare to the plain guy. "Why do we even need the help of this prick, it's an easy enough job. So stop being so pathetic and quit grovelling on the ground for him like some weakling."

The plain guy glanced in Kidd's direction, what seemed to piss the big guy off even more, and answered in an cold tone. "Watch your words, you don't know who you're talking to. "

"What, some motherfucker in some fancy office that needs his bodyguard here to protect him from us? I don't take orders from anyone weaker than me, you and that asshole included." The guy now looked at the rest of the group that had accompanied him and the plain guy. "I know you're thinking the same, right? Or are you too weaklings that need to follow orders from even weaker pricks like him." He now pointed towards Kidd with his thumb.

When the big guy looked at Kidd he was surprised. He had expected him to be angry at the many insults or something like that. Instead of an angry expression there was an grin. A big sadistic plain evil grin.

"So... you won't listen to anybody who is weaker than you yes?"

"That's right, got a problem you weak prick."

The grin on Kidd's face got even wither and he now started to softly chuckle which soon turned into an hysterical laugh that left Kidd's body shuddering. Killer sighted. He knew what was coming now, after all he had been with Kidd for a long time now and had learned to read him like an open book. And a laughing Kidd always meant that whatever had made him laugh in that way was going to be utterly destroyed.

The laughter stopped as sudden as it had started. "Weak. You think I am weak" Kidd's voice was dark and made quite a few people in the room shiver.

"Yea, got a problem _weakling?"_

"No, but _you_ do."

Kidd stood up from his chair and walked from behind his desk. You could see the shock on the faces of everyone but Killer. The reason for the shock was Kidd's physique, 6,7 feet of muscle that looked as hard as steal, that had first been hidden by his desk.

He walked towards the big guy and stopped a few feet before him. The big guy came over his shock and now grinned.

 _'_ He isn't that big up close. Just a small guy acting big.' Dan thought. 'I can easily take him and show him who is the real boss around here is.'

That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was that he didn't look into Kidd's eyes.

Had he done that, he would've see the silent rage hidden behind the seemingly calm grin.

And his final and most fatal mistake was that he hadn't noticed that everyone around him, the plain guy and Killer included, slowly moved away from them.

"And why in hells name would I be the one with an problem, he?"

"O, you're gonna find out real soon."

Now the big guy started to laugh. And that was the last time ever.

Kidd moved almost quicker than anyone in the room could see and grabbed the big guy by his collar and lifted him off the ground with seemingly no effort at all. He slammed him into the wall and a loud sound was heard as it cracked under the force Kidd used to slam the guy into it.

The big guy let out a distressed sound as he came by from the shock and slided down the wall after Kidd let go. It took him a moment to get to his feet as his vision swayed a bit. As soon as he could stand and his vision had become focused again he looked towards Kidd. He formed his lips into a cocky grin.

"If you think that that's enough to take me down than you've just entered a world of h..."

He was interrupted in the form of Kidd's hard fist that collided with his jaw.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, I'm in trouble. Now stop your jabbing and do something before I get bored. And for your best interest, you don't want that."

"How dare you! I'll make you pay."

The big guy ran towards Kidd screaming in rage. He threw a punch with his right fist aiming for Kidd's face. Kidd merely catched his punch with one hand stopping the other straight in his tracks.

The big guy pulled his fist back and tried again with the same result.

'Impossible, dum luck. It has to be. No one can stop my punch.'

Kidd grinned "That all you got?"

The big guy almost growled at what Kidd said. 'Maybe I underestimated that guy just a bit.'

He took a few steps back and slightly bended his knees. He positioned his fists in front of his face, high enough to guard it but low enough to see Kidd standing in front of him. Then suddenly he took a step forward and threw his whole weight into a punch.

And again it was blocked.

'Again.'

Blocked.

'Again.'

Blocked.

He kept trying to hit Kidd but was blocked with the grates ease. He wouldn't have mind it if Kidd had dogged, but no. Kidd simply blocked every punch he threw and was starting to look bored to top it all off.

Kidd even stopped looking his way and let his glance wonder through the room, not looking at anything in particular.

The message was clear. He didn't doge because he felt no need to. The many vicious punches that were thrown his way weren't any threat at all.

"H-how?"

Kidd looked his way with a bored glance.

"You're just weak. I'm bored now" Kidd's eyes suddenly got back that sadistic look and he started grinning again. "Well like I told you, you shouldn't let me get bored. Now it's time to end it."

Kidd turned his back towards the big guy as he walked away. The big guy began to tremble in rage.

"Me... I'M WEAK?! I'LL KILL YOU!" he stormed once again towards Kidd.

Kidd merely turned around and laughed.

"Game over."

"IT'S OVER WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

"The one who's dead is you, or you will be in a few seconds."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THING YER TALKING ABOUT!"

As soon as he finished the sentence he felt something poke against his belly. He looked down and saw a silver pen flying in the air with the tip against his belly.

"W-what is this?. How? Wait you can't be!"

Kidd's lips formed an evil sadistic grin that showed the upmost pleasure he got from looking at his terrified face as he realised what Kidd was.

"Our fight was boring... I hope that your screams will be more entertaining!"

The big guy moved back when he felt the pressure of the pen increase, but the pen simply followed and pressed even harder. Kidd raised a hand.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please don't, please. I didn't know who you are. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

The big guy was now full out panicking.

Kidd looked into his eyes, he loved it. The panic, the terror he loved it.

"O, you're sorry?"

"YES, YES I AM! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLE-"

"Well... I'm not"

Kidd clenched his hand into a fist and the pen resting against the stomach of his victim suddenly started to increase pressure until the skin underneath the blunt object tore and it shoot inside the man's belly under the agonizing screams of its owner.

The plain guy and his other companions looked in terror as they saw something move inside the big guy tearing him apart from the inside. Killer's expression was hidden by his mask, but underneath it he looked unfazed. He had seen worse after all these years next to Kidd.

And Kidd, he stared at the wailing heap of limbs that was shuddering from the intense pain of having his organs ripped apart by a blunt object. Kidd looked like he was insane. You could almost describe his face as an happy one weren't it for the crazed look in his eyes that gave his smile a sadistic twitch.

When Kidd was almost certain that the big guy was on the brink of death he stopped moving the pen and kneeled besides his face.

"Weakling, you have something that is mine. Mind giving it back?"

"W-Wad are yu t-tal-ling a-bou?" The big guy was into much pain to form complete sentences. It was even an wonder he was able to talk while being all torn up on the inside.

The look in Kidd's eyes became even more crazed as he answered.

"O I'm sure you know. My pen. You still have it"

As realization came over the big guy he felt the pen move again. He started to scream again but the sound was soon cut off as both of his lungs were pierced as the pen entered them and made its way up towards his mouth. The pen reappeared as it shot from his mouth. The pen that was first silver was now completely coloured in red from all the blood that it had cased to flow.

Kidd stood up as he retrieved the pen, not minding the blood at all, and looked down at the big guy.

"At least your screams weren't boring. Maybe I should thank you for entertaining me. Well, thank you _weakling_."

The big guys breathing stopped and is now glazy eyes stared into nothingness.

Kidd just turned around and returned to his seat behind his desk. When seated he look over to the group and said in an almost cheery tone "Well were were we?"

The plain guy just couldn't believe it. He just sat there as if nothing had happened at all, as if he hadn't practically tortured someone to death not 5 minutes ago.

Kidd sighted at the silence coming from the plain guy. 'Why are they here again? If they can't even stomach this, then what are they even doing here.' Kidd started to play with the pen in his hands already bored after the fun he just had. He decided that if one of them didn't start talking in five minutes that he would provide his own entertainment, and he doubted if they would like that seeing as they would _be_ the entertainment.

The plain guy had apparently picked up on Kidd's murderous thoughts as he started talking.

"What precisely do you want us to do, sir."

"I want you to pick him up and bring him to me."

"Who, sir?"

"Who do you think, your grandma? " _who_ " is the guy we were talking about not ten minutes ago you dum piece of shit."

"You mean Trafalgar Law sir?"

" "You mean Trafalgar Law sir." Of course I mean him, couldn't they have sent anyone smarter than you guys?"

Of course nobody dared to object to that commend seeing what had happened to the last person who had dared to go against him.

"No sir, but we will complete the job and bring him here."

"Then stop saying sir and do it, now get out."

The people quickly walked to the door end went out. Kidd sighted as soon as the door closed and turned towards Killer.

"What do you think, can they do it?"

"I don't know for sure, I would have to see their combat ability's as well as Law's. It has been at least 20 years when I last saw him and then he wiped the floor with most of our mercenaries."

"But you didn't fought his yourself, did you?"

"No, he was already gone after I came. I only saw some hacked footage from an nearby security camera, but you couldn't see much."

"How so?"

"He simply moved to fast. And the footage was quite blurry."

"Guess we'll just have to wait then." Kidd said with an smirk.

-~O~-

It was raining. That was the first thing Law noticed when he slowly woke up. He sat up en yawned. He shifted his legs to the side and let his bare feet make contact with the cold floor. The bed creaked as he stood up and slowly walked towards the shower, stretching his arms while moving.

He walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. He looked at himself for a moment. Tanned skin, gold coloured eyes and hair that looked like the night sky. Black with a shade of dark blue. He let his eyes glance over the black marks on his arms and chest. He knew that there was another one on his back. His left hand slowly went to the backside of his neck, ready to glide down his skin to meet the beginnings of the topside of the mark. His mind drifted off to when he had gained that mark. As soon as he noticed were his mind was going he forced himself to stop. He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't think about it. That mark was enough of an remembrance and that was already too much. He had lost so many precious things that day, it was simply too painful.

He turned around and turned on the warm water. He waited a few seconds with his hand under the water until the water was warm enough. He took of the sweatpants he always slept in together with his black boxer shorts. As he stepped under the warm water beams he closed his eyes an revelled in the warmth. After an while he opened them and reached for the soap. He quickly washed his body and stepped out the shower as soon as he was done. He took a towel from a stack of fresh ones and rubbed his hair dry, and then he towelled his body down. He grabbed his clean boxer shorts and put them on. After that he took a pair of black jeans tugged them over his long legs and walked into the bed and living room.

He had rented this apartment for a few months now and although it was small, he really liked it here. The neighbourhood was quiet and yet it was not too far away from the city. He strolled toward the fridge to look if there was anything edible. The reason he wasn't sure was because he usually went out to eat so didn't have to restock it often. He was in luck. One of his friendly neighbours, an old kind lady afraid for his health, had given him some left over's (he was sure she had coked too much on purpose) after she had told him he was all " _skin and bones_ " and had practely pushed it into his hands. He took the leftovers from the fridge and put them into the microwave.

While the microwave headed his food, he walked over to his closet. He chose an simple white shirt put it on and went back to get his meal. He sat down at the table and looked out of the window next to it. It was somewhere around 4 pm. He saw people hurrying trough the rain trying in vain to reach their detonation dry. The ticking of the rain against his window was smoothing. He liked the rain. It seemed that the whole world stood still if you were inside looking at the rain. He ate in silence and cleaned his plate after he was finished.

He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacked and keys. He closed the door behind him and walked through the hallway of his apartment building. As soon as he stood outside he looked up to the sky. Of course it was still raining. He started walking towards the bar where he started working a few months. The rain fell down on him as he walked, at least that is how it looked for anyone who happened to look his way. In reality the rain never touched him at al. Just before they would touch him they decided to change direction and fall somewhere around him.

After an while he saw the bar he worked at. He took the backdoor and ran into one of his colleagues. "Law, you're finally here. It's too busy for me alone and Penguin left five minutes ago! " he man's name was Shachi, he was about the same age and acted like a small child most of the time.

"I'm right on time, Penguin must've left early."

"Whatever get your butt over to the bar and help out."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm already on my way."

He took of his jacked grabbed a black apron with the bar's logo on it. While looking through the door opening he noticed that it was indeed as busy as Shachi had described it to be. He sighted and got to it, he already knew that this was going to be a long night.

He has been right. Although the bar wasn't as full anymore as he came, there were still people and every now and then people left and new ones came in. It was already about 2 am. Shachi's shift had ended a while ago and he was now alone. In about an hour it was closing time, he hoped that everyone was gone by then. He didn't like dealing with the drunkards who didn't want to leave.

He came in about ten minutes before closing time.

'really, right now? Can't he read?'

The man walked over to the bar and sat down.

"A beer please." He simply said as soon as Law walked over to him.

"We will be closing in ten minutes."

"I'll be done by then."

Law just shrugged and grabbed a glass to fill it up with beer. As he sat down the glass in frond of the man he looked at the stranger. Something bothered him about the man, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Like it was so obvious that he missed it. There was just nothing special or strange about this man. As soon as he thought that he realised what bothered him. This guy completely went up in his surroundings. He made it seem like he belonged here. Anybody else wouldn't have noticed it but Law who had been chased for whole his life recognised this kind of person immediately. He should have known sooner than he would've already left this city and go on to the next. He corrected himself he could've known, after all he had spotted the photographer taking a picture of him. 'damm.' He looked at the clock and saw it was closing time. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that the ten minutes flew by. Most people were gone. The only ones were one drunkard who had fallen asleep, a few men in the corner still laughing loudly, him and the stranger at the bar. He decided to deal with the one sleeping first. He came from behind the bar and walked over to the man.

"Sir, it's closing time. Would you please leave?" he softly shaked the mans shoulder to wake him up. It worked and he looked at Law with sleepy eyes. It was clear he hadn't heard Law so he repeated himself. This time it seemed that the man had heard him. And he answered with an slurred voice.

"He, s-sure."

He stood up and stumbled toward the door. Law now walked over to the laughing men. After he requested them to leave, which they did so without any problems, he went back behind the bar and now turned toward the man still sitting at the bar.

"Closing time he?"

"Yeah, would you please leave so I can close up?"

The man gulped the last bit of his beer down and left the money on the counter before leaving the bar. Law looked at him until he was gone. He took the money and started to clean up.

It had taken him about half an hour to clean and close up. He walked toward his apartment building. Halfway there he felt that someone was following him.


	3. Mistakes

**Hello everyone, here's chapter two. I will try to update every month or sooner if I can (after all I know how hard it is to wait for an new chapter *sight*). I hope you'll enyoy it and feel free to review and give your opinion.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes ( I don't have a Beta reader yet) if you find any please tell me and I will correct it.**

 **sarge1130: thank you so very much for your review. I will try to stay as close to Law's character as I can. I'm not planning to make any character OOC or something like that. I hope this chapter won't dissapoint you.**

Mistakes

The cold rain drops fell down to the earth only to shatter on the hard pavement Law was walking over. He had already known that it would be raining. The coats of the costumers had been wet. He didn't mind it at al. After all he didn't get wet if he didn't want to, but he had decided that it might be better not to draw more attention to himself than he already had. He guessed he was being followed for half an hour or so. Since then he had stopped walking toward his apartment and had taken another road, he wasn't so stupid to lead whoever was following him directly to where he lived. He glanced over to a traffic mirror on the corner of the road. He saw a dark figure walk behind him. It was obvious that it was an amateur and Law felt a bit ashamed that he only had noticed him when he was already halfway to his destination. He had been shaken up by that strange man in the bar.

He now walked in a more deserted part of the city. He looked around with his eyes, making sure his head didn't move as to alert his _guest._ The last thing he wanted was to make him suspicious, after all the surprise wouldn't be as much fun if his guest suspected something.

After a while he saw the perfect spot. The entrance to an alleyway leading to nothing in particular. Law turned the corner and walked into the alleyway. And of course the figure did the same. Law walked on until he was sure no one from the main road the alleyway was connected to could see them.

'Time for some fun.'

Law stopped and reached for his pocked and took his mobile phone. He looked at the display and acted as if it took up all of his attention. Then it all went as Law had suspected. The figure behind him, Law was quite sure it was an man from the heavy footsteps, suddenly became more tense and tried to mask his presence. Law had to stop himself from shaking as he laughed silently in his head over how stupid this person was. Then when the man was almost behind Law he took something out of his pocked. Law recognised the distinguished smell of chloroform. By now Law started to get al little bit annoyed. 'Chloroform, really! How stupid is the person who send this idiot after me.'

Unlike what is mostly portraited in books and movies is chloroform hardly used in abductions. The dosis that is needed to make someone lose consciousness is very close to the dosis that will make someone die from inhaling it.

The man moved closer to Law until he was almost behind him. Then, as quickly as he could he tried to press the drugged cloth over Law's mouth and nose with his right hand. Meanwhile he tried to grab Law's upper body with his left arm. Law, who had been waiting for the man to make a move, simply took his right arm before his movements could be restricted by the man's left. He pulled the man's arm over his right shoulder and bended his knees a bit. Than using the man's own force he threw the man's over his shoulder making him collide with the cold stones of the ground in front of him. The man let out a grunt and looked into Law's golden eyes.

"Mind telling me where you were trying to take me?"

Law looked down at the man's shocked face as he looked down with an amused smile. The man scrambled to his feet and took a few steps back so he could have a better look at the smirking man in front of him. When the man didn't answer Law question he continued talking.

"Could you at least tell me who the idiot was that send such an amateur as you after me?"

The man's expression changed from shocked to anger as he heard the insult and he charged towards Law trying to hit him with his closed fists. Law dropped to the ground dodging the man's fists and swept one of his long legs over the ground swiping the man's feet underneath him making him fall back to the ground for a second time.

"Not much of a talker are you."

The man was now clearly enraged with Law and his taunting words. He tried to attack Law again but he simply dodged and chuckled as the man met the cold stone of the ground once again. It went on like that for a while. The man would get up and attack Law who dodged or sometimes even tripped him so that the man kept on falling back to the ground of the alleyway. Law slowly started to get bored, the man was no match for him and wouldn't even give him an answer to the questions he so politely kept asking.

"Are you finished yet? I would like to go home, staying outside in this rain isn't healthy you know."

"You sonoffa-"

The man said before he interrupted himself to take something from his waist and aim it at Law. It was a gun with a silencer, and he knew it wasn't loaded with something so innocent as paralyzing darts. The man shoot at Law, the bullet pierced through the air and tore the raindrops in its path apart only to stop a feet before it would hit his body. The man's eyes widen when he saw that and he send more bullets flying through the air towards Law who met the same end and stopped midair.

"If you're going to play dirty, so am I. And seeing that you aren't willing to either answer my questions or leave me alone, I guess that I'll have to take care of you myself."

The bullets that were still flying in the air turned around so that they were now pointing towards the man on the wet ground.

"Say hello to the other guys who were so stupid to try the same thing you did."

The bullets gained speed and now raced towards their owner. They met him and ended his life as blood flowed out of his body and mixed with the rain making it pool around the hump of flesh that was once a living person. Law looked around to see if there was anyone who bared witness to what had just happened in one of the many alleyways in the city. There was no one. He walked to the entrance and turned the corner without looking back to the life he had ended. 'Well, that should take care of my problems for the time being.' He thought as he walked over the wet pavement. While he walked through the rain, that once again didn't touch him, he thought about how nice it would be to take a shower before he would start packing his stuff.

'shame, I would've liked it to stay here a little bit longer.'

He put his hands in his pockets and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. It was a ticked to some club. Shachi had given it to him when his shift ended. He and Penguin were going and had bought one ticked for him too. According to Shachi's whining it had been quite expensive so he had to come if he wanted to or not. Law couldn't help but to chuckle silently when he remembered his face when he had threatened Law with all the terrible things he would do if he wouldn't show up. The date on the ticked said that it was for tomorrow evening.

"Might as well do it before I leave." He said softly as he continued his way through the rain.

-~O~-

'Rain. Why did it have to goddamm rain.' Kidd thought as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the small window behind him. He hated rain. He hated how everything would get wet, how all the water would make his clothes cling to his body and make him feel cold all over. Being born in the south was a real nuisance, it almost never rained there and so he wasn't used to it and the cold it brought. He grunted and turned around in his chair. He was in his office again. He and Killer were currently the only ones in the room. Killer stood next to him as he was reading a rapport out loud. Kidd was bored as hell. Nothing exciting happened nowadays, the only thing that would lighten up his day was if one of his men were unable to get something done. Then he would get the pleasure of finishing up, what mostly included that he could kill somebody in the most violent, bloody way he possibly could. While he was listening to Killer he toyed with a small pocked knife he held in his hands. He would take it in one hand only to grab the tip between two of his fingers and sent it flying toward the door across from his desk. A loud thud sounded trough the room as the metal buried itself into the wood. After Kidd had thrown the knife he would use his powers to make it fly back to him so that he could repeat the process. He hoped that someone would walk in without knocking, he then would have an excuse to kill the unlucky bastard and have some fun. A sadistic smirk formed on Kidd's face as he thought about it.

"Kidd. Would you please stop thinking about murdering someone and at least pretend to care. "

"What, I am listening. Well when you started talking at least."

Kidd mumbled the last part and almost flinched when he could practically feel Killer glare at him behind his mask. Killer might be his best friend but pissing him off was never a good idea. He would nag for hours about Kidd's responsibility as the leader of the group, and in a worst case scenario he would make Kidd do his own paperwork. The one thing that he despised more than almost anything else, were the endless reports he got from his subordinates stating exactly what he already suspected before he even sent them to do the job. Completely useless, and it took up to much fucking time that was much better spend drinking or beating the shit out of some one. Killer however had other thoughts about it and seeing what a mess Kidd made, he had taken it over hand had done it ever since. Kidd's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Killer said since it was clear to him that Kidd wouldn't bother as he was back to playing with the knife in his hands. The door opened and the plain guy they first met a few days ago stood in the door way. It was clear that he was reluctant to enter the room after the events he bore witness to not hours ago.

"You pissed yer pants or something, get the fuck in here and close the damm door."

Kidd said as he was getting irritated with the spineless coward. The words had their effect as the man walked in and stopped in front of Kidd's desk. He glanced around the room and visibly froze a bit when his eyes met with the big bloodstain still on the floor. Kidd had to suppress the laughter that came up as soon as he saw his reaction to the blood.

"Why are you here." Killer asked, taking the lead since it was clear that Kidd would prefer to just look at the man with an predatory smile on his face scaring the shit out of him.

"There have been some complications with the plan, sir." Kidd raised an nonexistent eyebrow as he looked at the man. Waiting for him to explain himself. The man seemed reluctant to continue and just stood there avoiding Kidd's fierce glare. Now he was just getting irritated.

"Mind telling me what kind of complications or are you just gonna stand here wasting my time."

The man stiffened and raised his head a bit so that he was now looking directly at Kidd as he started to explain.

"A few hours ago I and someone else from you group made contact with the target. But I lost contact with him as he started to tail him. We found him a bit after that and were able to confirm his passing."

"So you're saying that instead of taking him out he took your guy out instead." Killer said as he held his chin in thought, well his mask since it still hid his face. The plain guy seemed relieved that he could turn his attention to Killer who in his eyes wasn't looking as maniacal as Kidd was.

"Well we can't say we weren't expecting that, were we? Though, I am glad that he isn't some pushover. That will make this a lot more fun, for me at least." The man flinched as Kidd talked with an big grin plastered on his face.

"Y-yes, sir. However there was definitely something strange about the corpse we found."

"Well? Spill it would ya. I haven't got all day you know." The words were accompanied by a loud thud as Kidd threw the knife again, making it pierce the air right next to the man's face as an silent reminder of what he was capable of.

"W-well, the body was shot with bullets from his own gun. Yet there is no indication what so ever of anyone else ever touching the gun."

"So you're saying that he was shot with his own gun without anyone else handling it?"

Kidd could almost imagine his friends face as Killer said that. He thought about what was going on in Killers head as he tried to figure out how it was possible to shoot someone without touching a gun.

"Does the info we have on him conclude if he is an contractor?" Killer said after a while.

"No sir, the info we have is limited. The ones we got it from is that family, only they know the rest."

Kidd grunted.

"Why does it seem that that bastard is always involved in some way. He takes the fun out of everything and keeps it for himself."

"Kidd, jobs aren't supposed to be fun."

"Well for me killing is fun, and the jobs we get mostly conclude of killing so jobs are fun."

Killer sighted at that comment that was almost childish if it didn't revolve around how much fun it was to kill another human. He decided to get back to business before Kidd realized that he was annoyed and would make things 'interesting' by killing someone. So he turned back to the guy and continue to question him.

"How far are you with the next plan of action?"

"E-excuse me?"

"He asked you what you're going to do next you dum piece of shit."

The guy shivered as Kidd talked to him.

"N-no sir, we're sorry. We don't have any lead of where to start and according to previous encounters we have learned that as soon as we engaged the target he would be gone the very next day. We're not sure if he's still in town or not."

"Well? Then you just have to find out don't you. Otherwise you will be the one no longer in town."

The guy almost fainted at the treat was thrown his way.

"Yes s-sir, i-immediately. " He almost ran out of the room as soon as he said that.

Kidd leaned back into his chair and looked at Killer who still stood next to him.

"What do ya think?"

"Don't know yet. If he is indeed a contractor this could be more troublesome than we eventually thought. Especially if he acts like a certain other contractor I know."

Kidd glared at him but Killer didn't even so much as twitch. He had known Kidd for far too long to know that he would never hurt one of the few he considered his friends. Kidd turned his chair around so that he was once again turned towards the window. He saw his reflection grinning back at him and felt his smile grow even bigger as he thought of all the fun he would be having so very soon.

'So much fun.'


	4. race

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back from vacantion! It was really nice. I want to thank alll of you for your reactions and reviews. As I promesised here is the third chapter! I will post two more in a few days.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and if you find any mistakes please notify me so I can correct them, I dont have a Beta reader so...**

 **(Anyone interested?)**

 **Also, if you have Ideas for this story, please tell me! I'd love to read them!**

 **sarge1130: OOOOO, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. you made me so happy when readig you review, I was really worried that I messed** **the characters** **up. so again thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. ^x^**

 **nasika: sama... *blushes furiously*. I honestly ran a few roundsof happyness through my room after reading that and I love U too! ANd I'm sorry you'll have to wait for a bit more for them to meet. I was planning on doing that this chapter but it just didn't fit. But I promise it will be soon. x**

 **Darksunrise19: Thanks for saying that, as I told sarge1130 too I was really nervous when writing it, it was also very difficult to writ the fighting scene. It all went so easy in my head but I found out it was a lot harder to write it down, so I'm happy you liked it. : D**

Chapter 3

Race

Law sighted as he stood up from where he had been crouching on the floor. He looked around in his now almost completely cleaned out apartment. The empty space was only taken up by the five boxes that held the few things he had and the rug covering most of the floor. It had been left there by the former owner and Law had quite liked it so had left it there. He wiped the sweat of his brow away with his arm. It had taken a while but he was finally finished with packing and cleaning up everything that might indicate that he had ever been there. He walked over to the window and looked outside. It was starting to get dark and the stars would rule over the skies in but mere minutes. Soon he was to meet with Penguin and Shashi and together would they go to the club. It was the perfect opportunity to say goodbye to his friends before he would leave. They would just hang out a bit and have some fun, after that it was time for goodbyes and he would disappear out of their lives. They wouldn't even remember him, he would make sure of that, and would just fall back into the everlasting slur of life itself. That was the least he could do for them. Now that they had found him. It would be too dangerous for either of them if they kept any form of contact, and knowing them... there was simply now way in hell they were just going to let him leave and disappear. That would just add to his many pursuers. Although he wouldn't mind them in comparison to some of the others. He chuckled at the thought of his friends trying to track him down and drag him back.

'That would be nice.'

He broke out of his thoughts and stretched. A pleasant ache rippled through his body as his muscles trembled under the self-inflicted pressure. He turned away from the window and walked to one of the five boxes filling his apartment. It was the only one that wasn't sealed off yet. He crouched in front of it and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a black virus like symbol. He loved that symbol, he had designed it and almost all of his clothes were adorned with it. He took the clothes out of the box. They were plain and wouldn't make him stand out in the crowd, just what he needed most of the time. He pulled the shirt over his head and dropped the grey sweatpants had been walking around in for most of the day from his slender hips. Not bothering himself to look around for his underwear, that was some were in one of the boxes, he just pulled the black jeans over his long elegant legs. He grabbed the sweatpants he had been wearing from the floor and dumped them in the unsealed box. He looked around for the tape so he could seal the last box.

"Where's the damm thing." He muttered under his breath while looking around.

His gaze finally found what he had been looking for. The tape lied near the corner of the room where he had used it to seal one of the boxes. He scowled.

"Of course."

He held his hand up and the tape lifted into the air towards him and stopped moving as soon as it rested on top of his held up hand. After he had sealed the box he put on his shoes and looked around for the last time. He looked at the simple plain white walls, the wooden floor covered by the greyish tapestry.

"Guess it's time to go."

The boxes slowly lifted about three or more inches of the ground and followed his as he walked out of the door. Since he was leaving anyway he didn't care if they would see him or not. The moment he walked out of the building was the moment they would forget him. Nothing would be left behind, in the building and in their memories. He had already taken care of his colleagues. The only people that would remember him were Penguin and Shashi. And they too would soon join the rest. It hurt that they had to forget but it was the only way he could protect them. Ignorance was bliss. He knew how awfully true those words are.

He had reached the back entrance of the building. The door opened in an small squire where two big garbage containers and a white cat were his only witnesses. He let the boxes drop in a pile on the stone ground. The moment the boxes touched the ground they started to smoke. Seconds after that came the fire that eagerly ate away at the boxes and their contends. He sighted. He had really liked some of those shirts. But he wouldn't take any risks. Once someone had found him by attaching something on one of his shirts. So every time he was found out, he burned everything he owned and got rid of everything he couldn't burn.

Law looked until there was nothing left but a scorch on the ground. He turned around and walked back into the building only to leave from the front entrance a few moments later. He took on an easy pace and walked towards the meeting place he, Penguin and Shashi had agreed upon.

-~O~-

He knew that he should have ripped them off the first time he got his hands on him. He should have done it before he had used those beautiful wings of his to fly away. He should have. But even now after all these years he still knew he could never do it, even when -and not if- he got his hands on him again he knew he would not be able to. They were so fragile, those beautiful black wings. Just the memory of those wings and their owner made him tremble in different emotions. Anger, sure he felt that race through his body every time he thought of him. But it was only on the background. No, his emotions were mostly governed by longing. Longing for him. His very own fallen angel dragged down from the heavens where he belonged. His caged little bird. He wanted to see him broken before him, unable to do anything but follow his wishes. To never leave him. Yes, he shivered at the very thought of it. That would be o so delightful, but even more than that he wanted him unsullied, clean, strong and powerful. He wanted him to fight and defy him. To push his limits and make him want to possess him even more. He wanted to be the one to force him down and chain him to him. To make sure that this time he would never be able to leave him again. He thought about all the things he will do to his little bird. His glance lingered on an silver construction hanging six feet above the ground in the middle of the chamber. A wide grin covered his face. It would soon be filled.

-~O~-

It was just as they had expected, there was nothing left. The whole apartment was empty. There was even a layer of dust making it look as if no one had lived there for at least a while. But they knew that that was not true. They knew he was here not a day ago, after all they had seen him enter this building. It was pure luck that they had found him. And pure luck he hadn't found them, tho that would have been impossible since again, it was pure luck. They had send two of their man, one at the bar he worked at and one to trail him. The bar-man was supposed to go back to the base as not to raise suspicion. But the one supposed to trail and abduct him was taken out. It was by pure chance that the bar-guy saw him walk across the street and enter this building. After that it had been easy to find out what his apartment was. But it was already too late and just like the previous times he disappeared as soon as someone made contact with him. They had hoped to at least find a clue to where he would move next. But seeing the state the apartment was in they knew it was impossible. They had tried to talk to the apartment owner but that turned out to be a big waste of time. When they had asked about him she just answered:

 _"Trafalgar Law? Sorry never heard of him before in my life, it's not a common name so I'm sure I would've remembered. "_

They had also asked if anyone had been living in the empty apartment. the answer had been unexpected and confused them even more.

 _"No, no one has lived here in six months. I've been looking for renters for a long time, but as you see no one has even been inside to wipe the dust of the floor."_

"What now?" One of them asked. They were nervous, they had failed jet again.

"We must call him. If we don't we'll make it even worse. And pissing him off will cost you your life."

-~oOo~-

"God damm it!"

The sound echoed through the garage as Kidd dropped the wretch he had been holding on his toes. Kidd glared at Killer who had startled him by suddenly appearing right beside him without a sound.

"Jesus Killer, you know I fucking hate it when you do that!"

"...Sorry."

"Don't just say sorry! What if I bumped into my bike."

Kidd pointed at the red motorcycle beside him. He had been working on the acceleration.

"So, what the fuck is going on that you had to jump besides me like that?"

"The guys checking out his apartment called. He's gone. The apartment has been emptied out and is covered in a layer of dust. They asked his neighbours and landlady but they don't even remember him. "

"Damm it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going over there to smash their teeth out for wasting time."

He swung a left over his bike and turned the key in the contact. The motor roared and came to life as Kidd turned it towards the open garage door.

"Should I come to?"

"Na, This shouldn't take long. I'm just gonna have some fun with those bastards."

With those words he raced away trough the doors. He sped up as fast as he could and o of course far above the speed limit for that area. He hadn't bothered to put on a jacked or helmet so the wind played with his hair and caressed his bare arms. He had to make a few turns and didn't stop or slow down until he was in front of the apartment building they had talked about yesterday evening when they had found out he lived there. He parked his bike and entered trough the main entrance. The guys he had send stood in the entrance hall next to the elevator and had terrified expressions some of them even shivered a bit.

"You all look about ready to piss your pants. Stop yer cowering and get over here and explain what the fuck is going on."

The men almost stumbled in there haste to get to him and started to explain. Kidd lost his patience halfway through it and walked to the elevator. He went in and stopped the others from entering. They stared at him with confused faces.

"Ya know, I'm bored. So how about a little game? The last one at the apartment will get to play a nice one on one game with me. And I promise ya, I'll be the only one enjoying that game."

He looked at the terrified faces of the men in front of him laughed and pushed the close button before any of the man could enter. He let his eyes glide over the control panel and pushed the button with number 5 on it. He felt the lift vibrate as it went up and soon it stopped as the display above the doors showed a 5.

He laughed while the lift doors opened, walked to the apartment and waited next to the door. After a few minutes he heard the sound of running and soon he saw the first man turning around the corner. The man stopped a few feet before him and leaned against the wall panting.

"Open it."

The panting man looked up to Kidd.

"...Wha?"

"The god damm door idiot."

The man flinched.

"I-I don't * pant* have the key"

"Then who does?"

"H-He."

Kidd looked into the hallway and saw that two more panting men had joint them. He held up his hand and looked at them.

"Key."

One of the men reached into his pocket and dropped the key into Kidd's hand. Kidd opened the door non to gently and stamped into the almost empty room. He looked around. He scowled at what he saw.

'Dust, every-fucking- were dust.'

He walked to the middle of the room. The men quickly joint him to show they weren't the last one. Kidd just turned around to look at them as one more man came in through the door. It was a short fat man dripping in sweat and panting. It was obvious he was last. Kidd smirked at him.

"Everything alright? Ya look like yer gonna collapse."

The man stared at Kidd confused by the nice tone that contradicted the smirk on his face. But Kidd's next words quickly made him forget the confusion.

"Well ya don't have to worry fatty, since you were last I'm gonna make sure you get down first. Remember what I told you all? We're gonna play a little game. And after that you neither have to take the stairs or the lift down. Instead I've got a nice quick way for you to get down from here. Isn't that nice for ya? "

The man panicked as he looked past Kidd at the window that he now knew would be his way down. He tried to run through the door to try and get away but Kidd grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back on the floor in the middle of the room. The man whimpered and crawled away from Kidd. But he just started to laugh as a mad man as he approached. He screamed for help and looked desperately at the other man in the corner of the room, terrified to come any closer to what would soon be a bloodbath. Kidd now stood next to the fat man and kicked him into the gut with his steal toed boots. The force of the kick lifted the man of off the ground and he landed a feed away from the corner of the rug covering the middle of the room. The next minutes were filled with mad laughter, cries and begging as Kidd beat the man to a bloody pulp. Kidd got off of him when he realised the fat man was about to lose conscious and looked down. It was clear that one of the man's arms was broken, and looking at the form of his ribcage it was obvious quite a few were broken to or at least heavily bruised. His face was no longer recognisable in the dirty mess of blood and tears covering it. The man rolled on his stomach as he tried one last time to crawl away from Kidd. And he let him, after all it was so much more fun if they tried to run. The man had reached the corner of the room and pushed his back against it as he looked around for an escape route. As Kidd closed in he started to push his feet against the floor as if he could shove himself back warts trough the wall to safety, but the only thing it did was flip up the corner of the rug as he pushed against it. As the corner of the rug fell back into his place, it caused a small gust of wind that maid something colourful that had been stuck under the rug flow out from its hiding place. Kidd kneeled down and picked it up from the ground. It was a flyer promoting a party in one on of the popular clubs in the city. There was a piece of tape on it that indicated something had been stuck on there. Above the tape there was a short message.

 **NEXT SATURDAY 11 PM !**

 **WE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP!**

 **S & P**

Saturday was today.

"Guess we got a clue after all."

He turned to the fat man and grinned.

"'tis yer luck day fatty, I have to go if I wanna be on time, so I'll have to stop beating ya."

The man blinked a few times and then started to cry again, this time in relieve. Than quickly as a viper ensnaring it prey Kidd grabbed him and walked over to the window.

"N-no, please. Please forgive me, I'm sorr-"

"Aa, shut it fatass."

Kidd threw open the window and pushed him out site, the only thing stopping the man from falling down was his firm hold on the man's broken arm.

"Didn't I tell you you would be the first one down? Ya know I always keep my promises."

And with those words Kidd let go. He didn't wait around to see the man hit the ground. The silence that followed after the screaming had been enough of an indication. He glared at the trembling men in the corner.

"Anyone want to join him? No? Than stop yer yapping and follow me, we've got a party to crash."


	5. Who the fuck are you?

**Hello everyone, sorry it took soooo long. School started again an I have a new job so that meant less time to write. But of course that is no excuse. I'll trie to update as soon as I can and I try to post atleast one every four weeks. Though it probally go quicker if I had a Beta reader. Anyone interested?**

 **By the way, I didn't get any reviews for the thirth chapter, I think its because I swapped it with what I had written before. (about what relationship you wanted between Kidd and Law) So If you haven't read it yet, lucky you that are two updates! \\(w)/.**

 **I thank all of you for reading this and hope you'll like it. If you have any idea's please let me know!**

 **p.s. from now on I will answer the reviews with private messenger so you don't have to wait for you answer.**

Chapter 4

Who the fuck are you?

As always, Law already regretted his choice by coming here. He hated the crowd of young, drunken and often drugged up teens standing to close. He hated the smell that was a combination of sweat, smoke and cheap perfume. He hated the crappy music and the spastic lights. But most of all, he hated the stares. It didn't matter his clothes were nothing fancy and that he wasn't trying to attract attention. No, eyes were just naturally drawn in by is otherworldly looks. His gold coloured eyes captured even the most reluctant soul. His midnight blue hair made people dream of the starry nights and his caramel tinted skin made people feel warm exotic breezes of lands far away. The black lines covering his arms stood out and hypnotised the people looking at them with every move he made. He knew that humans saw him like that. As if they instinctively knew what he was and felt compelled to be near him. He goddamm hated it. That was one of the reasons that he had chosen to work at the bar. Most of the people that came in were already completely smashed, or close to it, and couldn't even see straight. Let alone noticing his looks. That of course meant that he was left alone most of the time. But here were most of the crowd was sober enough to dance , he got all the fucking stares they could give.

Just when he was trying to kill a group of staring teenagers with the most deathly glare he could muster, Shachi came up next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Cap. Stop glaring like you're some psycho killer picking out your next target."

"Hmf- maybe I will."

"To bad, you promised you'd be here, so to bad if you wanna leave cause it aint happening."

"I promised nothing, you just pushed this ticked into my hands and ran away before I could refuse."

"Of course we did that! It's the only way you'd ever come."

"Your right about that."

Law scowled at Shachi, normally he would've already left but since this would be the last time... He felt his heard throb a bit at the thought. Sure, he had made friends before. Many friends by that. All in different places. All in different lives, different times. In Florence, Egypt, Russia and even in Edo that was now named Tokyo. But never had he had friends like now. And it hurt to know that they had to forget for them to be safe. He didn't want to think about it, not now. Now he was going to have fun with his friends and make sure he would never forget them.

"Shachi."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Penguin?"

"O, he's getting us a drink since he lost one of the betts."

"Betts?"

"Yeah, he guessed that you'd leave as soon as you walked in here."

"Ha, figures. And what did you bet?"

"Ten minutes max. But since I was closest I won."

Shachi grinned at Law.

"And the other bet?"

"How many drinks it would take to finally get you wasted."

Law chuckled at that.

'That might not be such a bad idea. Hm, why not. I'm gone tomorrow anyway, might as well have fun for the last time.'

-~oOo~-

Five seconds was all it took for Kidd to figure out he hated this shithole. Fucked up music, lights and people all in one small, bad smelling dump clutched together. It had not taken long to find this place after leaving the apartment. He just had to call one of his " _colleagues_ " and they could enter from the back door away from prodding eyes. He looked at the display of his phone checking of any of the guy's had seen him yet.

'Nothing. Where is that bastard.'

He stood on one of the small VIP balcony's where he could oversee a part of the club. He let his glare glide over the moving sea of people looking out for a glimpse of night blue hair. But, he found out soon, that was harder than he thought. The club was dark short for the short flashes of collared light and there were just too many goddamm people. He took a sip from his whiskey, that he had ordered one of the guys to bring him as soon as he had concluded that this club was stinking dump, and ticked with the fingers of his free hand against the balcony rail. The music that was playing loudly changed. The most noticeable thing was the bass that was first going in a slow tempo but now was going faster and faster alternating between hard and soft so that a whole new rhythm formed. It was then that Kidd noticed something between the sea of moving people. although noticing wasn't really the right word. It was more like his eyes were drawn to a certain point in the crowd, like metal was drawn to a magnet, his eyes just had to look over there or he felt he would regret it for the rest of his life. There between the people, a flash of the brightest gold. At first he thought that he had imagined it until he leaned over the balcony and looked again. There they were again. Those gold coloured eyes.

Kidd smirked at the familiar figure.

'Got ya...'

-~oOo~-

"Fine, now stop whining."

Law grunted at his friends standing in front of him. They had pestered him for at least half a hour. They wanted him to come with them to the dance floor and Law had absolutely refused to even come near the mass of people covering it. But after listening to Penguin's and Shashi's whining for half an hour, he gave in. He grabbed his drink from the table and finished it in one sip.

"Hm, your finally starting to get some colour on that face of yours."

Law reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Shashi was right. A light blush was covering his cheeks.

"Well, you took your time it seems. How many did you drink?"

"Shouldn't you know best? You and Shashi are the ones that keep on shoving those glasses into my face."

Penguin made a face at Law and pulled him towards the dance floor. A new song had just started. The beat was quick and energetic. He, Penguin and Shashi formed a small circle in the middle of the dancing mass. Law closed his eyes and listened to the music. After a while he opened them and slowly began to move in sync with the bead. He did nothing fancy but still a lot of people turned around to look at him. He just ignored him and instead looked at his friends clumsily moving and searching the crowd at the same time. Law chuckled, he knew what they were doing. His friends were devoted "worshippers of the fairer gender" as they liked to call it. He couldn't really understand them. For him gender had never mattered. Wasn't it all about love and stuff like that? Not that he could speak out of experience. Ever since he had come here he hadn't touched or was touched by anyone in that way. At least not willingly.

Law shook of the thoughts racing through his mind. That was when he felt it. Someone was looking at him. Not like the crowd around him, no really _'looking'_ at him. He could feel the burning gaze gliding over his body. He turned around. It was strange he knew that the one looking at him wasn't on the dance floor, he just knew it. He glanced up at the balconies that looked out over the club. There, that was where he saw the owner of the fierce gaze. Bright gold clashed with blood red. It shouldn't have been possible to notice each other over the distance that separated them, at least for ordinary humans. And Law knew the moment their eyes met that that man was by no means just a ordinary human. They stared at each other. Law noticed the flame red hair and his pale complexion that was so different from his own caramel skin. The eye contact was broken when Shashi waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hello~o, someone there?"

"Hmm?"

"You just zoned out or something like that." Penguin grinned. "You finally wasted?"

Law glanced over to the balcony and saw that the man was gone.

"Maybe."

"Well, eeehm. You see, Shashi and I have found some company for the evening. You wanna come with us or...?"

"You don't really want me to come do you?" Law raised an eyebrow and tried to look offended.

Penguin was joined by Shashi and together they nervously looked at Law. They were really fond of him, but they knew the moment that the girls saw him they would be forgotten. It had happened many times before and they knew it wasn't on purpose but it still happened with or without his consent.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Have fun, I'll see the two of you later."

Law smiled at them and turned around. After he had squeezed his way through the crowd he walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He finished it in one go and ordered another. Now with his refilled glass he walked over to a quiet place in the club and leaned against the wall. He noticed that his sight was becoming slightly blurred. He noticed that he was also swaying lightly.

"Strange. Thought I hadn't drunk enough to become that unsteady." He mumbled softly.

He put down his glass on a nearby table deciding that it wasn't smart to drink any more. If he was only drunk the effects would fade soon enough if he stopped drinking. Maybe some water would lessen the effects even more. He searched for the toilets with his eyes and moved toward it as soon as he found them. He stumbled through the crow in between him and his destination. When he finally reached the door he almost let himself fall through the doorway but he was able to hold himself up but grabbing onto the nearest sink to steady himself. He looked into the mirror above the sink while heavy leaning on it. He saw that he had a slight blush on his face making it look like he was feverish. He splashed some water on his face. It didn't work. Instead of returning to normal ne started to become even dizzier than before.

"Tsh, tis almost like I've used some bad drugs." He mumbled to himself.

As soon as he had said that he felt cold shivers running over his now feverish body.

He had been drugged.

'Fuck, goddamm it, how could've not realized it sooner'

The realization was almost as numbing as the drug itself. He spun around as quickly as his body allowed him and left the toilets behind him as he stumbled through the crowd. He ran his option in his head. Staying here alone was obviously a bad choice, so was leaving. His best chance was finding Penguin and Shachi and leaving together. If he was drugged by someone normal they would leave him alone. If he was drugged by someone affiliated to him...at least they would have to be more careful about leaving traces. That way they would probably take their time and plan. Maybe that would give him enough time to recover from the drug and fight back.

He searched the crowd for his friends but couldn't find them. Just as he started to walk over to the balconies that had a better view of the club, he felt someone tug at his arm. He turned around in hoped of it being one of his friends but was instead met by someone with a broad chest that obviously belonged to some unknown guy. He was about the same height as Law but was at least twice as wide thanks to his muscles. He looked at the man's face. he had blond hair and pale blue eyes that brought up some bad memories. The man smirked at Law and talked to him in the arrogant tone of someone used to getting his way.

"Say, were did you suddenly come from and why don't I know someone as beautiful as you, hmm?"

Law scowled at the obvious attempt to flatter him.

"Pray tell, why would I be willing to answer those questions. "

The man was stunned by his answer and clearly didn't understand why Law wasn't blushing like some fair maiden and falling into his arms like everyone who caught his eye.

"Well, if you'd be so kind as to let my arm go I'll be on my way."

Law tried to pull his arm free from the man's grip but was unable to do so with the drug still running through his veins. Law's tugging apparently awakened the man out of his shock and he smirked at him.

"Quite the wild one you are. But I bet I could tame you after tonight."

Law almost retched at the thought alone. Sure the man was quite handsome and surely many would gladly accept his offer, Law was disgusted by the man's attitude and made that quite clear.

"I'd rather not, so let go." Again Law tried to get away and failed. He noticed that the other was pretty satisfied to see him fail to escape his grip.

"Come on, it will be fun. So how about we look for someplace calmer." He pulled Law closer and started to pull him away from the crowd. Law started to struggle but drugged up as he was he didn't put up much of an fight. He looked around him for some help but everyone he looked to quickly looked the other way. The man had noticed it and laughed.

"You know, my family owns the place. If anyone annoys me I can easily throw them out."

The man dragged Law to a door with the words **private do not enter** on it. The man grabbed a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He pushed Law inside and locked it. Law saw an brightly lit hallway with several doors on both sides. The man grabbed Law by his upper arm and started to boast about the power he held in the dump.

"See, my father lets me use a few of these rooms for when I want to have some fun with my friends. You know I first thought about sharing you, you know the more the merrier, but after taking a good look at you I think I'd rather have you all for myself. Aint that nice."

he stopped in front of another door and opened it. Law almost vomited from the smell that wafted out of the room. The man dragged Law into the room and threw him on the ground in the middle of it as he turned around to lock the door. Law looked around the small room. The walls were painted in a light pink colour making it look like some cheap hotel room. The floor was covered in cigarette buts and empty beer cans. The only furniture in the room were a big couch and a queen-sized bed. Law saw the dirty sheets and could now indentify the disgusting smell. It was obvious what the bed was mainly used for and the trashcan filled with used condoms only confirmed it. Law was ripped from his thoughts as the man grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him toward the bed. Law, of course, struggled.

"Get you filthy hands off me!"

Law kicked back aiming at the man's shins. His foot made contact and he heard a painful grunt behind him. The hand holding his shirt let go and he ran towards the door. The man recovered and slammed him against the wall next to the door. Law gasped as all the air in his lungs was leaving his body. He felt so weak as the man once again dragged him towards the bed and now succeeded in getting Law on it. Soon he felt an heavy weight settle over him as both of his hands were pinned above his head. Law trashed around and the man laughed.

"Not able to put up much of a fight, hmm?"

Law glared at him, was he the one who had drugged him?

"So was it you?"

The man gave him an empty look.

"What was me?"

The man leaned forward before Law had to chance to answer. He felt the man's gross breath on his neck and soon after a wet tong trailing his skin. The man's free hand slipped under his shirt and slowly pushed the material covering his belly.

He hated it. He hated it so damm much. He hated being this weak. If only he could summon them and finally take on his true form. Than getting rid of the drug would be no problem. But instead he just had to lay there and have this man have his way with him. And only because _he_ would find him if he did that. But choosing between getting found by _him_ or being raped by this man...well it was fairly easy to decide.

Law closed his eyes and just hoped it would be over soon. He heard the man's panting, he could smell him, he felt the hand creeping towards his chest. He heard a loud bang like something big hit the ground.

"Nice tats."

Law opened his eyes. That was not the man's voice. The new voice came from the doorway. The man on top of Law got up and turned around to face the stranger. Law couldn't see the newcomer with the man blocking his view of the door but he could still hear him.

"Ya mind getting off of him? I kinda need a word with 'im."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you know that my father owns this place? I could get you th-"

Suddenly Law felt the weight on top of him disappear. When he sat up he saw the man laying on the ground. He was unconscious and missing some teeth.

"Hmpf, piece of talking trash."

Law turned around and studied the stranger in front of him. Although he wasn't really a stranger. After all the man in front of him right now was the same he had seen on the balcony. His flame red hair was easy to recognise. Law moved to the bed side and tried to stand up but he was still very dizzy and almost immediately fell over. he would've fallen to the ground but he was caught by two strong and surprisingly warm arms.

"Easy there, the amount you've been dosed with was high enough to take out a horse."

Alarm bells went off in Law's head.

"How'd you know?" he asked the man.

"Well. What'd ya think Law. Do ya know how damm long it took to find ya? I aint gonna let ya get away so easly now that I've found ya."

Before Law had any time to react an arm was wrapped around him and he felt the pinprick of a needle in the back of his neck. The effect was immediate. His body relaxed, the dizziness increased and his vision was becoming black around the edges. He looked up into the almost red eyes of the man holding him.

"W-who are you." He mumbled.

The man grinned evilly at him.

"Eustass Kidd."


	6. Car Drive

**Yay, early update. \\(^v^)/**

 **It is a bit shorter than the last one but that's because it's only Kidd's POV. I hope you Enyoy it!**

 **And I finally found a Beta *Crying***

 **DarkSunrise19 thank you for being my beta! You're a gift from heaven!**

Chapter 5

Car Drive

No, he refused. He simply refused to do it; it wouldn't fit his image at all. Touching someone's hair was, was ... was something only girls did. And he, Eustass Kidd, was by no means a girl or even something remotely like it. He was mean, he was vicious, and he was violent -and probably had a screw loose in the head as Killer liked to tell him whenever he had the chance- but, even if he was all that, he still found it hard to resist touching the midnight blue hair. He looked down at the head resting against his thigh. He knew he should've just thrown the fucker in the trunk. The car went over a bump in the road causing the body next to him to slide over the back seats. His head pushed softly against his tight ,as if to tempt him into touching the soft looking hair. It looked natural yet unnatural at the same time, just like his own red hair.

In the end he gave up; he just had to know. Kidd let his hand rest on the upper part of his right thigh, and ever so slowly sneaked it over to the said head of irresistible hair. If he was gonna touch it, he at least didn't want his men to know. He was not disappointed when his fingers finally reached their destination, because it was just as soft as it looked. The softness also confirmed his suspicion that the man didn't dye it; the midnight blue was his natural colour.

The car went over another irregularity in the road, causing the body to slide away from Kidd. He quickly retracted his hand and folded it under his arm to prevent him from touching the hair again. Trying to distract himself from the boring drive- and not the stupidly soft hair on the head of his quarry- Eustass looked out the window, and found himself thinking back to an hour ago.

 _The hour before…._

Kidd had seen it all. Law stumbling over the floor, and that annoying piece of shit dragging him off to somewhere. He had waited until he saw were Law was dragged off to and followed after the door was closed. He took his time. It wasn't like he knew the guy, so why should he care what happened to Law as long as he brought him back with him? But, although he didn't want to admit it, that wasn't the only reason.

It had felt strange, that moment when they had looked at each other. It was almost like an electric current had ran through him and it had been exiting. He had never felt like that before yet, that same excitement had been terrifying. He had felt the pull he had towards the man at that moment. It was not love, not that he had anything to compare it with. After all, the most he had ever felt for someone was lust,and even that quickly faded after a good fuck.

He shook his head. This wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about that kind of thing, he chided himself, and rushed towards the door and forced it open. Before him he saw an empty, dimly lit hallway with doors on both sides. Kidd grunted and tried to open the door to the right of him. It opened without a problem. He looked into the room and was annoyed to only find some open carton boxes containing liquor for the bar. He walked towards one of the boxes. This one was filled with whiskey.

'Well, who am I to deny something free?' he thought.

He grinned as he grabbed one of the bottles and opened the seal. He snatched a bottle, and took a swig. The alcohol burned his throat on its way down, and Kidd loved every second of it.

'Nothing better that a good drink to clear one's mind,' Eustass decided with a grin.

After he was satisfied, he swung the bottle, and smashed it on the ground. The honey colored liquid splashed on the flour, and slowly began to pool on the hard cement, and began to grow bigger at a fast rate. Before the puddle could reach Kidd's army boots, he moved over to another box. He picked the whole box up and threw it on top of another, the satisfying sound of breaking glass filled the room. Kidd looked at the mess he had made, and decided it would be a nice distraction for later. He then left the room, and went back into the hallway.

He tried the door now in front of him. This one was locked, so he forced it open, only to find nothing of interest. That went on for a while. While he found that most of the rooms were used for storage, some were obviously used for something else. If the dirty interior didn't already made it clear, than the smell betrayed its uses. Kidd was pretty sure that Law would be in one of these kind of rooms.

Kidd was just about to open another door when he heard a sound in the neighbouring room. He stopped in front of the door and made a face.

"Guess the punk couldn't keep it in his pants,' he thought with a shake of his head.

Kidd wasn't about to wait for whatever the hell was happening in the room to end, so he took a step back, and kicked the door in. The first thing he saw was the guy that lead Law back here. He was on top of Law, and Kidd could just barely see him at all. He could only see his torso and the tattoos that covered it.

"Nice tats," he said with a smirk on his face.

The man on top of Law shot up and turned around to look at Kidd with a shocked expression. Kidd looked at him and raised an eyebrow (Not that he had them).

"Ya mind getting off of him? I kinda need a word with 'im," The redhead said in a rough voice.

The expression of shock turned into anger as the man started to yell at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you know that my father owns this place? I could get you th-"

Kidd moved quicker that the man could see, and smashed him right it the face. Teeth flew around and blood splattered on his fist and everything else in close proximity.

Kidd huffed when he saw the other was already out cold. "Hmpf, piece of talking trash."

Law sat up and stared him. Kidd stared back. He hadn't expected this.

Law looked totally different up close. It was almost like the camera that had taken the picture hadn't been able to perceive what was in front of its lens, and had to change it. And Kidd could totally understand it. The man, no, the being in front of him, was most definitely not of this earth. He had already known he was special because that man was after him, but he had never expected it to be so... so visible. As a non- human himself, he could practically see the powerful aura that belonged to him.

Kidd was startled out of his thoughts by Law who was slowly standing up from the bedside. It was clear that the drug still affected him, for he fell over as soon as he tried to move. Kidd grabbed his arms before he could drop to the floor. His actions surprised him, why would he care if Law fell over? He tried to hide his own surprise by grinning down at Law.

"Easy there, the amount you've been dosed with was high enough to take out a horse."

Kidd felt Law grow stiff as the dark haired man quickly snapped his head up, and looked him in the eyes.

"How'd you know?" he asked Kidd.

Kidd answered quickly, amused by Law's reaction

"Well. What'd ya think Law. Do ya know how damn long it took to find ya? I ain't gonna let ya get away so easily now that I've found ya."

'Did he think that punk did it?'

Kidd gave Law no time to think as he jabbed the needle in the back of Law's neck. Kidd had prepared it a while ago and had been carrying the syringe ' _ready to use'_ in his pocket. Taking it out and using it had only taken a second.

Kidd felt how Law's stiff body immediately relaxed, and slumped against him. Law's eyes were becoming glassy as he tried to focus on Kidd.

"W-who are you." He mumbled.

Kidd grinned evilly at him.

"Eustass Kidd."

Kidd looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. He slightly bended his knees and slung Law over his shoulder. Kidd blinked in surprise when he felt how light he was. The dark haired man's figure didn't match his weight at all. Law might not be as big as Kidd, but he wasn't exactly skinny or small either. He was more like... like a feline. Yes, that was it, he resembled one of those predators. Fast and strong, without an ounce of fat.

Kidd shifted Law's body so that he lay a little bit more comfortable on his shoulder. He exited the room and walked towards the door at the end of the hallway. Kidd only stopped in front of the door where they stored the liquor. He grinned as he rummaged through his pocket until he had found what he was looking for. It was a lighter. He just looked at it for a second, then started to go though his pocket again. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes this time, opened it with his thumb, and took the last one out of the package with his mouth. He threw the package in the room and lit his cigarette. He looked at the flickering flame the lighter still produced, and then dropped it on top of the liquor. Flames came to life as soon as the two made contact. Kidd turned around and didn't look back as he walked back into the club hall.

He got back to his car without any problems. The club goers were either too drunk to notice him carrying someone over his shoulder or simply didn't care. Well, it worked out for him so it wasn't like he gave a fuck.

He stood before the back of his car and informed Killer that he had the target and left a surprise for the owner of that nasty club. He opened the trunk with one hand and dropped Law's limb body next to a bag that took up a third of the space. He bent down, grabbed the tape in the bag and tore off a long piece. Then he took Law's wrist and pulled them behind his back.

Law's wrist were slender compared to Kidd's own and he could easily hold both of them as he wrapped the tape over Law's wrist and forearms. He gave a light tug at the tape and was satisfied when it held in place. He then secured Law's leg's. His phone buzzed. He looked down at the screen to read the message he had gotten from Killer.

 **Got everyone rounded up here. Coming your way.**

Kidd looked at the time. They would be here in 10 minutes max. He looked back down at Law. The stuff he had drugged him with would affect him for at least an hour, but that was for normal humans.

'Better safe than sorry, ne?'

Kidd grabbed the tape again and tore of another piece. This one was shorter than the others. He grabbed Law by the chin and placed it over his mouth. After that, he rummaged through the bag until he found a black piece of cloth and covered Law's eyes with it by tying it around the man's head.

He straightened his back and was about to close the trunk when he looked down one last time to see if nothing was hanging outside of it. Seeing Law lay there made him feel uneasy. Not that he felt guilty or anything like that. No, never in his life had he ever felt guilty about something. It had more to do with who was after this guy, and what was so special about him that made that other man want to have him.

Kidd heaved Law out of the trunk and closed it. He wanted to keep an eye on him. He opened the door to the back seats and dumped the still unconscious Law on them. When he straightened he saw Killer round the corner of the back alley where the car stood. The rest of the men soon followed, and they were on the road in no time at all.


	7. Demons and Deals

**Hey everyone! NO, you are not dreaming I actually wrote a new chapter XD (You are allowed to kill me for taking to long)**

 **I have been getting some messages where people asked if I was still writing or if I was gonna stop. Don't worry I hate it when stories stop without a proper end so even if it wil take a while I will not stop till it's finished!**

 **So enjoy reading!**

 **Betaed by the wonderful, amazing Kouhai Raven-ya**

Chapter 6

Demons and Deals

After Kidd survived the car drive, and yes, "survived" is definitely the most suitable word, seeing as distracting himself didn't work, and that obnoxious head off fluffy hair still looked so inviting even after cursing it for, like, a gazillion times. So, was Kidd pissed when he arrived? Hell yeah he was. He slammed the car door open before someone else had the chance to open it for him.

He heard footsteps from behind him come closer, and turned around to see that Killer had joined him. Even with the mask hiding his friends face, he still felt the questioning look that his friend was giving him.

Kidd scowled. "What?" he snapped.

Killer chuckled as he saw his friend's scowl. It was clear to him that something had annoyed the redhead to make him act like he was going to go on a murdering spree, which actually wasn't all that unusual.

Killer cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as to ask what it was that was annoying Kidd.

Kidd, instead of answering, turned back towards the car and reached inside to grab their captive. He slung him over his shoulder. He had been prepared from the earlier experience, but was again surprised by how light the man was. He turned back towards Killer, and started to walk towards the back entrance of the building in front of him.

The building was located in one of the shabbiest neighbourhoods of the city. It was one of the few branches they had, and was one of Kidd's personal favourites. It wasn't hard to figure out why: the front of the branch was a bar, so that meant Kidd could drink whenever he wanted

The location was also perfect for business. After all, where else could he be himself and not have to worry about the law, other than in the worst part of town where you would find all the junkies, alcoholics and any other sort of scum?

And if a few people suddenly went missing, only to be found beaten to a bloody pulp, well let's just say that no one would even bat an eye.

Kidd entered the alley next to the bar. Someone had already walked in ahead, and now held the back entrance open for him. Kidd ignored him, but Killer, who was walking a few steps behind him, nodded in his direction.

Kidd stomped towards the stairs leading down into the basement so that he could finally get rid of the guy with the obnoxious hair that was currently dangling over his shoulder. After they had reached the room they had prepared in advance, he waited until Killer fished the keys out of his pocket so that he could open the door.

Only he and Killer entered, closing the door after them with a slam of finality, and threw of the locks. Kidd then dropped the guy on the bed in front of him. He leaned on the bed with one of his knees, and undid the blindfold still covering Law's eyes.

The cloth fell away and revealed his face. Kidd studied it for a while, looking for any sign that might indicate that he was awake, and was just faking it to catch them off guard. When he couldn't find any signs of that being the case, he carefully started to remove the restrains, starting with the tape covering his mouth, and ending with the tape that held his arms against the small of his back.

As soon as he freed them, he grabbed those slender wrists again, and stretched them above Law's head so he could place the cuffs around them. After that, he did the same with his ankles so that he was almost completely immobile. He checked the cuffs one more time and stepped back after he was satisfied.

With their prisoner secured, they left the room, and Killer relocked the door, and gave the keys to Kidd. They went back upstairs, and into a back room. Kidd slumped in his chair as soon as he sat down behind the desk.

"So, what now?" he asked Killer who now leaned against the edge of his desk.

"Do those guy they sent over already know we have him?" Killer replied. "If not, we should tell them and let them take care of it."

"Hmm- Those fucktards? I'd be surprised if they could do anything at all. 'Till now all they've done is screw up," Kid scoffed, fiddling with a pen by twirling it through nimble fingers.

"That might be true, but that doesn't change that they can contact _him_ a lot faster than we can."

The redhead thought for a moment."I don't wanna do that just yet," Kid declared.

Killer looked over his shoulder so that he could look at Kidd.

"Why? Why risk angering the Family? You know what he could do to us, and although we might be strong, our group is far too small to go up against his. Plus, even if we did manage to off the boss, we wouldn't come out unscathed. The other groups will dive in like sharks that smell blood, and tear apart what's left of us."

"Yeah yeah, I know, so stop nagging will ya? I ain't gonna keep the guy, I just wanna know who and what the fuck he is before handing him over. And why _he_ is so obsessed with him."

Killer huffed and moved away from the desk. He walked over to the door, only to stop in the opening to once again look at Kidd.

"Just don't take too long, and do try to keep the guy in one piece. I don't wanna be the one to clean your guts off the floor after Joker is finished with you."

The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees after his name was said. It was unnerving, although Kidd would never admit it, how only a name could do that. Killer closed the door behind him, leaving Kidd alone with his thoughts.

-~O~-

 _Someone was on top of him, restricting his movements so that the only thing he could do was lay down with his arms pressed against the bed beneath him._

 _The mattress creaked under the weight, and the noise echoed sharply through the room, magnifying every sound._

 _He felt the one on top of him lean over until his face was next to his ear._

 _Warm breath ghosted over his skin, and made him shiver in disgust._

 _The only sound the person made was ragged breathing, an intake of breath._

 _After, a laugh followed by a voice he knew oh so well, even if he hadn't heard it for over a century..._

" _I told you didn't I? You can run all you want. But we both know that as long as I have it, I will always find you. You can run, hide, scream and beg all you like… but In the end you will still be mine."_

" _All mine..."_

Law's eyes shot open. His breath was ragged and uneven,and his throat dry. It took him a while to calm down, and realize that this was not his apartment. His bed was soft, had blankets and was always clean. Now, however, he was laying on something hard and filled with hard bumps that were assaulting his poor back after lying on them for what he figured were hours, considering the degree of pain he was in.

He tried to shift so that he could relieve his pained back, only to find out that it would prove to be quite the task. He moved his arms and heard a metallic sound that confirmed his suspicion. His wrists were cuffed, and attached above him to the headboard. At first he was surprised that he hadn't felt that as soon as he had awoken, but now that he knew he noticed, there was a numb feeling coming from his arms, and especially his hands. He realized that he must have been in this position for quite a while.

Law started to slowly stretch his body to awaken his sleeping muscles. When he did another rattling of chains was heard. He tried to pull his leg to his chest but was stopped almost immediately. He felt another pair of cuffs dig into his ankles. He let out an irritated huff.

'Wonderful, can this get any worse?'

He lifted his head, to look at his surroundings. The bed he was on stood with its headboard against the wall, opposite to the one with the door in it, and had small cabinets on both sides.

The room itself had dirty white walls that had definitely seen better days, and the gray linoleum floor was outdated, and stained with blood and god knows what else. Other than these things, there was nothing else in the room to give any idea where he was.

He ransacked his mind to find out what he remembered of last night. He had been in that filthy club with his friends, than that bastard had tried to rape him, and then that said bastard was stopped by another one. After bastard number 2 had drugged and kidnapped him, was when Law's memories got fuzzy. Law sighed, groan at his misfortune.

'Well, fuck my life'

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had woken up, but his thought progress was broken by the sound of nearing footsteps. They stopped in front of the door and he heard the sound of a key opening a lock. Law closed his eyes and relaxed his body. The door creaked when it was opened and the sound of boots on the floor toldd Law how close the person was.

"I know you're awake."

-~O~-

Kidd was sure of it. These last few days were especially designed by some higher power just to piss him of. First there were those idiots he was forced to work with, then that smelly club, and that fucktard of an owner. And of course after that, that hellish drive. And now to top it all off was all the fucking paperwork. He should have known better that to piss Killer off, but nooo, he just had to ignore his advice and keep quiet about their captive to the Family's goons.

And for what you ask? It was for all his stupid curiosity.

Kidd grumbled to himself and stared angry at the screen in front of him. It showed black and white images of the room they had left the bastard with the obnoxious hair in. With the drugs they had used, he should be out for a few more hours but of course, that was with normal humans.

Kidd started to wonder again about _what_ the guy was. He was still in the same shape as he was when he was conscious, so that crossed most shape shifters from the list. It also didn't seem as if he was just a normal human possessed by a demon. After all, low level

demons would've just left the body as soon as it got complicated, and the higher ones couldn't leave the underworld without help. Still, that didn't completely rule out their involvement, meaning he could still be a contractor.

Kidd looked at his faint reflection in the screen.

A contractor, or power user as they were also called, was someone who made a deal with a higher level demon, and received unimaginable power in return for service in this life and the next. There were few power users who knew the full extent of that deal when accepting it. By making that deal one sold their soul to the demon and they in turn were free to do whatever they wanted with it.

That fact almost always led to eternal, unbearable suffering for the soulless fool. Still, even when every religion on earth warned the sinners, they still sold the one thing that gave them an hope for redemption.

A malicious grin spread over Kidd's face.

He was one of those fools himself.

He hadn't liked the full extent of the deal. The powers, and the extended lifespan were what had ultimately sealed the deal for him, but having those things also meant he had to listen to the orders of some demonic bitch till his soul ceased to exist.

But there was one crucial difference between Kidd and the rest of those soulless fuckers.

While his " _master"_ was laughing at his stupid mistake of making the deal, Kidd in his anger jumped him and ripped him apart.

He still shivered when he remembered, first the feeling of the contract chaining him down and then the euphoric feeling of freedom when the fell away. The pleasure of the blood dripping off of him, and the screams that had slowly became whimpers as something what supposed to be at the top of the food chain, something that should be untouchable, died under his hands.

That day he had discovered an interesting bit of information.

Demons, especially higher level ones, where damm hard to get rid of. They had almost no weaknesses, so the only way to completely obliterate them was to overpower them with either physical or magical strength. But that was almost impossible to accomplish with the ones strong enough to make deals. Kidd, however, had found one crucial weakness that probably even most demons didn't know they had.

When making a deal the demon gave a small bit of its own strength to the other party. In that short period of time a link is created between the demon and the other party, leaving the demon momentarily weakened,

When Kidd had attacked the demon, the link was still there, and his rage had sucked more strength out of the demon than it had intentionally wanted to give. That gave Kidd enough strength to kill the demonic fucker.

As a result Kidd still had his long life span, and even more power than was originally intended.

Or well, that is what Killer had pieced together out of the mess of that Kidd had described to him. He still had no idea how the man had been able to make any sense out of that mess.

Kidd's musings were disrupted by a movement in the corner of his eye.

His eyes shot back to the screen where they unknowingly had wandered off of. The figure that had been lying motionless on the bed, had started to move. Laws chest was heaving and he was tossing in his sleep.

A grin was once again dominating Kidd's face.

He was waking up.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone, still remember me? hehehe

I know I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to apologize for that. I have an actual reason for that. My old laptop kind of broke down... so first I had to wait till I had a new one. Now that I finally have a new one I had hoped to be able to continue writing... but I don't have Word yet soooo I won't be able to write till I have that. But I just wanted to say this so you all know I'm still working on this story. So don't worry and I hope I will be able to post the next chapter soon! ^^


End file.
